


Expectations

by bughnrahk



Series: Liberator [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (although in this case its mostly implied), (but Hank doesn't actually get fucked), (heavily implied), (on screen), Bottom Hank, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Connor, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughnrahk/pseuds/bughnrahk
Summary: Connor buys a dick. It doesn't work quite the way he expected it to.(A prequel to It's Ergonomic.)





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my wips folder for months. I started it almost directly after It's Ergonomic. Gotta get some of this stuff finished and cleaned up before the spring Big Bang starts.

Connor pillowed his head on Hank's chest, tracing patterns in the coarse hair with an inquisitive finger. They ought to clean up before Hank fell asleep, but Connor couldn't bring himself to move from Hank's side, sated and warm. The musky scent of sex permeated the room. Hank was still tacky with lube, sticking to Connor where he’d slid a knee between Hank’s thighs.

He really should get up and fetch a damp cloth, otherwise, Hank was going to kick up a fuss in the morning when they had to unglue themselves from each other. Apart from his regular grumbling over aches and pains from being contorted into the most beneficial positions. It had been Hank’s idea to bring out the strap-on, what did he expect? It was the intensity of his reactions that appealed to Connor. Hank’s head thrown back in wild breathless gasps, egging Connor on when he could catch his bearing enough to form words. Spine arched, fingers scrabbling for purchase that Connor ripped away immediately to leave Hank floating and desperate, relying on Connor to get exactly what he needs.

A different species entirely from the tender lovemaking of Connor’s fingers and tongue.

Beautiful, but not…

Not quite the same, for Connor. Not physically, at least.

"Hank." Connor tilted his chin so he could look up at Hank's face.

Hank frowned and squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I'm asleep."

"It's been 5.37 minutes since you first closed your eyes. On average it takes you 19.7 minutes to fall asleep."

"On average," Hank grumbled.

"You're speaking coherently to me. You're awake."

"M'not."

Connor waited a beat, drawing himself up to his forearms so he could loom over Hank. Hank cracked an eye open, caught him staring, and immediately squeezed it shut again.

Connor went for broke. "I think it would be beneficial to both of us if I acquired a phallus."

Hank's eyes snapped open. "Ohhkay. Fuck. I'm awake." Hank shuffled up against the headboard, letting the blankets pool around his waist. "What brought this on?"

Connor cast a forlorn look at the toys abandoned at the foot of their bed. The discarded strap-on harness. The small collection of varying dildos. Each one accompanied by megabytes of footage of Hank falling apart around them. Footage Connor wouldn’t erase for anything, even if his extensive memory banks were pushed to the limit. Footage, auditory and visual, but a distinct lack of tactile input.

He turned back to Hank. "I want to be able to feel you."

Hank swore. He reached for Connor's hand and twisted their fingers together. Connor deactivated the skin of his palm so he could feel Hank, purer, against the interface pads all along his fingertips. The soft buzz of bio-electrical energy, electrons pushing against electrons. Never touching, not really. Just reading pulses and signatures off of each other. Connor squeezed his hand.

"You don't ever have to use toys, you get that right?" Hank cupped Connor's cheek, thumb playing at the corner of his lip. "Your fingers drive me wild."

"I'm aware of that." Connor's answering smile was soft and small. "But I also enjoy holding you down and moving us together."

Hank's face flushed red.

"I like the sound of my hips against your hips." Connor wet his lips.

Hank squirmed.

"I like it when you dig your heels into my back. I like the way your body responds to being opened up like that, pushed to its limits." Connor sighed, wistful. "I just want to feel it, the way you feel it."

"I..." Hank sucked in a deep breath. "I guess I was expecting this conversation to crop up some time. As long as you're doing it because you want it. Not for me."

"Those aren't mutually exclusive concepts, Hank." Connor pecked him on the cheek and settled down against the pillows, keeping their hands clasped. "Doing things for you makes me feel good. I want to get a penis because I want to have intercourse with you. I don't require it to solidify any part of my identity, but that doesn't mean I want it any less."

Connor slipped a hand under the sheets and grazed his knuckles over Hank's cock. Hank hissed, oversensitive from earlier stimulation. Refractory periods were Connor's least favorite thing about humans.

"I want to feel this." Connor closed his fist loosely around Hank's length. He kept his exploration light, no pressure. Ignored the head of Hank's dick where he'd be especially sensitive. Hank didn't try to stop him, but Connor could feel the tension growing in his thighs and the quiver of his abdominal muscles.

"You're so sensitive," said Connor. "I want this feeling when I fuck you. I want to be inside you as deep as I can be, with both hands free to touch you and move you and pin you down. I want you to suck my fingers while I fuck you with my cock, so I'm filling you up every way I can."

"Christ, Connor, you can't-" Hank's protest choked off into a messy groan. His dick twitched valiantly in Connor's hand.

Connor took mercy on him and let him go. Hank huffed out a sharp breath and collapsed against the mattress. He probably didn't even realize how tense he'd gotten under Connor's hands. He was unaware of so many of his bodily reactions.

Most humans were. So many reflexive actions coded right down to the most basal parts of their physiology. It made Connor’s job of reading them significantly easier.

"So you'll come with me?" Connor asked, hovering over Hank's dazed face.

"Come with you where?"

"CyberLife. To acquire a phallus."

Hank exhaled, cheeks blowing out comically with the force of it. He threw an arm over his forehead. "Yeah. Alright."

Connor grinned and settled back against his chest.

He counted the seconds as they passed. Hank's breathing evened out to quiet snores after 18.8 minutes. Connor pressed his naked hand over Hank's heartbeat and let himself drift into stasis.

\---

The CyberLife department store was huge. Several floors, each dedicated to particular needs. Upgrades of every sort imaginable. Android augmentation had become popular in the wake of the revolution. While most androids chose to keep their human appearance, there was a niche crowd that embraced their 'other' in as many visible ways as possible. It made Hank a little uncomfortable to see so many androids walking around with their skin turned off. Seemed so intimate with Connor, a private thing that happened between the two of them, behind closed doors. Connor only ever deactivated his skin up to the wrist in public, and only specifically for the purpose of interfacing with machines or other androids.

Seeing strangers walking around wearing nothing but the bare plastic CyberLife built them with was fucking weird. But all the power to those guys, shaking up the establishment. Rock on, you funky robots. You do you.

Connor seemed equally perturbed by them but didn't say anything as they passed. A little too punk rock for him, maybe.

"How the hell are we going to find anything in here? This place is fucking huge." Hank rubbed the back of his neck. "Woulda made more sense just to order something online, wouldn't it?"

"That would be perfectly serviceable to me," said Connor," But you've complained about internet purchases before."

"Shit never looks the same as it does on a computer screen." Hank shrugged. "Can't get a good sense of scale."

Not that Hank wanted to admit to having a preference for what 'scale' Connor's future dick was gonna be. Connor probably had that shit all figured out without Hank's input anyway, from the toys Hank had hidden in the bottom drawer of the nightstand and the few things they'd picked up together, via the aforementioned internet. Thank god Connor didn't know what the fuck a size queen was. And if he did, he bloody well kept it to himself.

Connor led them to an elevator and pressed his hand to the interface pad. No numbers, no buttons. There'd been a lot of changes when the androids took over CyberLife. There was an uncomfortable sense of not being welcome here. Everything just slightly inconvenient for a flesh and blood human. A last 'fuck-you' to the fuckers who used to run the joint.

"Should I even be here, Connor?" asked Hank.

"I can't buy a penis that suits your tastes without you here for input." Connor shot him a brilliant smile. "It's fine. You're with me."

The elevator dropped them off at the basement floor.

The lighting was slightly dimmer down there. Not the bright white-and-silver aesthetic of the upper floors. It had a more intimate feel. A hell of a lot less skeezy than any other sex shop Hank had visited. Didn't make Hank feel any less like a hornball, sneaking down here with a guy who looked half his age and ten times prettier. Connor's fingers slid around his wrist, squeezing once, and he stepped past him into the store. Hank steeled himself and followed along.

There were rows and rows of… uh… upgrades, all displayed in shiny glass cases. Lit up like a fancy car on the show floor. Hank was surprised to see how few of them looked similar to human genitalia. There were a lot of… eccentric options. But what did Hank fucking know? All of this probably felt immensely different to an android. Probably had reams of different needs. Different buttons to push. Connor liked getting his insides played with, and he had massively different erogenous zones. Pretty anthropocentric of Hank to think that android sex upgrades would be the bread and butter vanilla stuff Hank was used to.

"I don't think that's compatible with your anatomy." Connor leaned against Hank's arm, peering at the thing Hank had been staring at.

A six-inch long stainless steel probe with little blue nodes all over it. Looked like something out of a fancy medical journal. Hank had no fucking idea what it was supposed to be used for.

"What the hell does it do?"

Connor cast him a look, then cocked his head quizzically at the object. There was a small touchpad under the display case. Connor pressed his fingers to it. Hank watched his LED blink as he processed the information. Watched Connor's eyes widen and go dark.

"Connor?"

"It's to… electronically stimulate interface sensors." A pause. Connor's voice went dark, deep. "Internally."

"Oh." Hank looked back at the object. "Damn."

Connor tugged his arm and led him away. Hank tried to keep his eyes to himself as they wound through the myriad of displays until they hit a smaller, better-lit section near the back of the store. Things were more familiarly shaped back there, mostly in a multitude of neutral browns. Human looking.

"Huh," Hank paused as Connor tried to tug him into the aisles. "They've got assholes too."

"Of course they do. And vaginas." Connor hooked his hand in the crux of Hank's elbow. "Would you like me to get one?"

"I want you to get what you want, Connor. S'got nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you." Connor cocked his head again, considering. "The only reason I want to purchase genitals in any capacity is to be intimate with you." He paused, thoughtful. "Considering your predilections, I don't see the point in installing an anus or a vagina."

It took Hank a moment to realize what Connor was saying. He snorted and balked back, extracting himself from Connor's grip. "I can top."

"I didn't say you weren't capable of it, only that-."

"I had a wife, Connor."

"Pegging-."

"Who I got _pregnant_."

"Hmm." Connor arched an eyebrow, challenging.

"I'm perfectly capable of going to town on someone's asshole, you fucking vibrator." Hank turned on heel and stomped down the aisle. "I can top."

"Where are you going?"

"To look at the dicks!"

He didn't have to look at Connor to know the bastard was smirking. Not a full-blown proud-of-myself toothy human smirk. Oh no, that tiny little upturn in the corner of his mouth, the little crinkle of his eyelids. Pleased as punch but unwilling to be caught looking like the cat who nabbed the canary.

The selection of dicks was… well, it was. Size, shape, girth, circumcised or not. They were obviously not dildos, far too detailed for that. Kind of uncanny valley shit, hyper-realistic dicks just hanging out there on a shelf, attached to nothing.

"They're all customizable." Connor came up behind him and leaned his chin on Hank's shoulder. "How do you feel about simulated ejaculation?"

A hot pulse shot to Hank's groin. Hank ignored it as best as he could.

"Jesus, I don't know, Connor. How do you feel? Get whatever the fuck tickles your nuts." Metaphorically. Didn't have nuts… yet.

"Hank." Connor took a deep breath. He stepped in front of Hank, hands on his chest, meeting his eyes with a hard stare. "You're being obtuse. While I appreciate your concern for my bodily autonomy, I'm getting a dick so I can fuck you with it. It stands to reason we should get something you find optimal."

Hank's shoulders drooped. "It just feels…"

"Hank, I'm asking you to help me. I want your input. You've never had any problem helping pick out sex toys. This is no different."

Except it was, because it was gonna be part of Connor.

"It isn't as if I can't remove the phallus when it's not in use."

Hank’s gaze snapped to Connor’s. "What?"

"They're all detachable, Hank. If I don't like wearing it, I won't. But I do want to fuck you with it. So please cooperate and tell me what you want."

"…. you're telling me I have free reign to design my dream dick, for my dream guy?"

Connor smiled a thousand watt smile that made Hank's heart fill to bursting.

"What?" Hank asked.

"Your dream guy."

"Yeah?"

Connor's smile widened impossibly. He pressed up against Hank, curling his arms around Hank's neck and touching their foreheads together. Hank rested his hands on Connor's waist.

"What did you think you were?" Hank's voice was low, breathing hot over Connor's face.

"It's nice to hear you say it."

"You're a sap."

"If I am, I learned it from you." Connor pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips and threaded their fingers together. "So, ejaculate?"

"Ugh. Fine. Yeah. I'm down for jizz. Get the fucking upgrade." Hank pulled a face. "How does that work anyway?"

"The synthetic semen?"

Oh fuck, these were not words Hank needed to hear at any point in his life. "Yeah."

"It's a water-based solution, safe for human consumption. Although it's not a material I naturally produce. I'll have to replace it, as it's used."

"Guess we can save it for special occasions then, huh?"

Connor's LED blinked yellow, and he got that dreamy far-away look that indicated he was constructing something in his mind palace. It took all of a couple seconds, and the corner of his lip twitched in a lopsided grin. Alarms went off in the back of Hank’s mind. ‘Danger, Will Robinson, danger. Abort mission.'

"I guess so,” said Connor, after a dangerously long pause. “You still need to pick a base model, Hank."

"Right."

There were six of them, side by side in their little cases, in no particular order. The first was slender and average. Pretty standard looking dick. The sort of dick Hank got well acquainted with in his college years. Attractive, but nothing to write home about. Next to it was a smaller model, sweet and cute, sort of thing that would look perfectly comfortable dangling between some little twink's thighs. Attractive in its own right, but not Hank's taste.

The others were… larger.

Number three was thick but short, pretty veiny. Uncircumcised with a flared head. Beer can dick. Hank swallowed and jammed his hands into his jacket pockets. He could imagine the way it'd feel, stretching him open. Keeping him that way. With Connor holding him down against the mattress and grinding between his thighs.

Connor was watching him, rapt. LED whirling blue. Hank couldn't hide from his analysis software.

Hank cleared his throat and moved on.

Four was thinner but long. Connor could probably tell him the length to a millimeter, but Hank figured roughly eight inches. Circumcised. Not bad, but it would take a lot of work to get that thing to bottom out, and Connor was already relentless about taking his time. Didn't need any encouragement to go slower.

Five was… a good meaty dick. Thick enough to really feel it, a little longer than average. Circumcised again. Nice plump head. Yeah, it was… Fuck. Hank's face flushed. He swallowed and breathed hard through his nose. Connor's hand found its way to the small of his back.

"Are you alright, Hank?"

"I'm just… considering my options."

And the last one… fuck.

Monster cock. That's all Hank could think. It was ridiculous. The longest by far, so thick around the base that the head looked small on it. Uncut, because wasn't that just the way a giant fucking dong should be? Holy fuck. The question of how much prep time he'd need danced around his mind, but shit. That was a hell of a cock. Hank took a step closer, leaning down to peer at it.

Connor's hand tightened around the meat of his arm and pulled him back. "I like this one," he pressed his hand to the case with Reasonable #5.

Hank nodded. "Looks good to me, Connor."

\---

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" Hank sank down on the couch and tossed an arm over the back of the cushions, open and lazy.

Connor settled next to him and set the box - the slim CyberLife package containing his new phallus - across his knees. He smoothed his hands over the lid and nodded. "I've downloaded the instruction manual. Installation shouldn't be difficult."

Hank showed plenty signs of arousal while they were pursuing candidates in the store. Connor mapped the jumps in his pulse and the vasodilation of blood vessels in his face. The quiet way his voice stuttered when his mouth went dry. Hank might not have preconstruction software, but he was just as capable of imagining what each possible phallus might feel like. Most of that had ebbed away on the ride home, replaced by trepidation measured in the beads of cold sweat collecting at the base of Hank's neck. Not enough that Hank himself might notice, but Connor did. Connor noticed everything. Was Hank second-guessing their purchase?

"Why are you nervous?" Connor squinted at him, lips pressed thin.

Hank reared back against the couch and drew a hand over his face. "You sure this is what you want, huh?"

"Hank." Connor frowned. He reached across the space between them and dragged Hank into a kiss. Hank came easily, leaning into Connor's touch, but Connor could feel the lines of worry around his mouth. Connor pulled back and shook his head. "I know what I want. I'm sure."

Hank looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

Connor gripped his chin and turned him until their eyes met. "I'm sure. I want to install this dick, and then I'm going to fuck you with it. I'm very, very sure that's what I'd like to be doing right now."

Hank exhaled like he'd been punched. "Fuck. Alright."

"Good." Connor let him go and popped the button on his jeans. "Would you like to help me?"

"That's an option?"

"It can be."

"Fucking A, I'm on board." Hank snatched the CyberLife box and shook the cover off. He plucked the dick - Connor's dick - free from where it was snugly packaged and held it up, scrutinizing. He traced the length of it with his fingers, reverent in his handling. Connor watched his throat bob. When he spoke, his voice was rough, "Insert tab A into slot B?"

"Something like that," Connor tore his eyes away and slid his pants down his thighs, letting them bunch around his knees. He deactivated the skin around his groin, leaving behind a featureless white plate. It had been an uncomfortable source of contention when Connor first let his attraction to Hank be known. He'd wanted, so desperately, to be close to Hank, but he couldn't drop the worry that Hank would lose interest if he realized Connor was lacking genitals. It took some convincing before Connor had been willing to stand naked in front of Hank.

Now it was par for the course. Connor's insecurities were long gone.

Hank shuffled around on the couch, tucking one foot under the opposite knee and so he could turn to face Connor properly. He flipped the dick in his hand and held it out to Connor.

"Having fun?" Connor took the dick from him.

"Getting acquainted with my new best friend." Hank leaned over him, setting a hand on Connor's thigh, watching intently as Connor opened the plates at his groin and inserted the base of the phallus.

>> New attachment inserted. Begin installation?

>> Y

Connor's skin flooded back over the open panel.

"That's it?" Hank asked, leaning over him. His heartbeat picked up, thundering under his skin, the slow return of his earlier arousal.

"It needs to install." Connor tugged his pants down the rest of the way and kicked them to the floor. "I don't know how long that's going to take, but you're welcome to continue your acquaintance."

"Oh, I'm _welcome_ am I?"

Even as he said it, Hank leaned into Connor's space, drifting his hand closer to Connor's dick. Connor's thigh tensed under his questing fingertips. He'd never felt quite like this, like there were bundles of nerves clenching in anticipation just under his chassis. Sensation prickled at the connectors of the phallus, loading pressure in spotty waves. Hank curled his fingers around the base of it and stroked Connor root to tip. It was... odd. Odd to watch because Connor couldn't actually feel it happening, but the optical input caused a series of misfires anyway, and Connor felt something in predetermined markers across his thighs. Definitely not fully calibrated yet.

But Hank watched him, so rapt, that Connor didn't dare mention that he couldn't feel it, not yet.

"Fuck," said Hank.

"Do you like it?" Connor cocked his head, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah." Hank swiped his thumb over the head of Connor's dick. "How's that feel?"

Ah. Well. So much for that.

"Not a lot, yet." Connor covered Hank's hand with his own, stopping Hank's inevitable attempt to back off. "It's still installing. I like the way it looks, though."

"You picked it," Hank chuckled.

"I like the way your hand looks around it."

Hank hid his burgeoning grin under the curtain of his hair. "You do, huh? I was kinda worried about how it'd feel."

"And?" Connor didn't really need to ask. He'd make for a poor detective if he didn't notice the thick line of Hank's dick straining against the confines of his jeans.

"Feels great," Hank grunted. He twisted his wrist and tightened his grip - enough that Connor could feel it, despite the spotty calibrations. Hank's breathing turned strained and uneven. Connor shifted his hips experimentally, pushing into Hank's fingers. Hank struggled to bite back a groan. "Connor, Jesus."

"You like it." Connor grinned at him.

"Yeah, I fucking do."

Connor turned to face Hank and set his hand on Hank's thigh. Body heat poured off of Hank in waves, sweltering even beneath the fabric of his jeans. Hank's muscles jumped, and his knees twitched open. A visceral reaction, he probably didn't even realize he'd done it. Beautiful. Connor leaned into him and slid his hand up Hank's inseam. Hank grunted, the noise tangled in the base of his throat, and flexed toward Connor's hand.

"You're wearing a lot of clothes, Hank," Connor murmured, tracing his fingers up the bulge in Hank's pants.

Hank swallowed hard. "Yeah."

"Bedroom?" Connor asked, brushing his lips over the base of Hank's throat.

"Bedroom," Hank agreed.

Connor hauled him up off the couch and herded him down the hallway. They tore each other's clothes off in a hasty explosion of limbs and fabric. Connor yanked Hank down into a kiss while he shoved the shirt off his shoulders. Hank's pants followed, and he stumbled out of them, laughing into Connor's mouth. They collapsed into the bed together, Connor landing on his back, Hank looming over him with a toothy grin.

"How are those calibrations going?" he asked, lowering his mouth to Connor's collarbone.

"Seventy-" Connor gasped, as Hank kissed his way down Connor's chest. "Seventy-eight percent."

"Can you feel this?" Hank grasped the base of Connor's cock and pumped him lazily.

"A little."

"And this?" Hank leaned over his cock and dragged his tongue up the length of it.

In patches, Connor would have said, if the visual alone hadn't been ridiculously sexy in its own right, stealing the words right out of his mouth.

"I hope you weren't thinking you were gonna get a dick, and I wasn't gonna suck it the first chance I got." Hank murmured without moving back, his lips brushed against Connor’s dick.. Connor could feel the heat of him, but nothing else. Not yet.

"I had a suspicion." Connor's mouth kicked up in a smirk.

Hank swallowed his cock. The first few inches of it disappeared into a garbled feedback loop of heat and pressure. Connor sat up to watch him. Hank's cheeks hollowed out, his head bobbing over Connor's lap.

>> 80%

>> 81%

Hank groaned around Connor's dick and popped off, panting for breath. "I'm out of practice, babe."

"We'll fix that." Connor threaded his fingers through Hank's hair. "You look beautiful like that."

"What, with a dick shoved in my mouth?"

"With _my_ dick shoved in your mouth," Connor countered, giving his hair a gentle tug.

"Yeah," Hank replied, breathlessly. "Fucking A."

He bent back over Connor's cock without another word, closing his lips around the head. Connor could feel it in increments, mostly pressure and heat, a little bit of the vibration as Hank hummed contentedly around Connor's phallus, taking more of it, deeper, into his mouth. He was right, though. Hank couldn't take very much of it. Just the first few inches until Hank was battling with discomfort, trying and failing to take the rest into his throat. Hank made up the difference with his hand - rough, calloused, so big- encompassing the base of Connor's dick and holding it steady while Hank worked his mouth down the shaft. Connor wished he could feel more, but Hank's noises of obvious enjoyment fueled him anyway.

>> 100%

The pressure increased, tenfold. Hank's tongue became an obvious stimulus against the underside of Connor's glans. Wet and hot and...

And that was all. Pleasurable, because it was Hank, but only slightly more exciting than if Hank were licking Connor's elbow. It wasn't the same lightning hot feeling of Hank's lips closed around Connor's fingers or the blinding pleasure of shoving his tongue up Hank's ass. It was just.... feeling. An extension of his body. There was nothing to analyze. The phallus wasn't sensitive enough for that.

Hank mouthed Connor's testicles and leaned back, eyes glittering bright with mirth. He was flushed red with arousal, his cock curled against his stomach. "Where's that installation at?"

Connor didn't know how to tell him. "I..."

"Connor?" Hank crawled up the bed to meet him face to face, brow furrowed.

"It's calibrated," said Connor, looking down at himself. The cock was still hard. Connor could feel the connections to the rest of his body, where the thirium flowed into it, keeping it erect. He could cut the connection off just as easily. Connor stroked his fingertips up the length. It felt very much similar to touching Hank's cock, but it was no more pleasurable than touching his own thigh, or his foot.

"Did we get a faulty dick?"

"No." Connor checked the sensation against his own diagnostics and ran a split second review of the operation manual. The penis was functioning as intended, as far as he could tell. As intended for most androids. His own make was so unusual it was already difficult to find replacement parts and upgrades. This…

Connor should have counted on this possibility.

"I don't think it's completely compatible with my model."

"Ah, fuck." Hank frowned and tugged his fingers through the mess of his hair. "We gonna bring it back?"

"I can feel with it, it's just not quite what I expected. It's..." Connor trailed off, running his fingers up the girth of his dick, over the glans. The touch produced a shiver of electricity. "... I thought it would be more."

"Shit." Hank sounded pained. He dropped his head to Connor's shoulder. "Shit, I'm sorry. Do you want to take it off?"

Why would Hank apologize?

"No." Connor curled his hand around the back of Hank's neck. "I can still feel you with it. I was just hoping it would be... more."

More, like his fingers or his mouth. More, where he could analyze Hank while they fucked. More like he could pick up all the tiny changes in Hank's biochemistry, while Connor pulled him apart and put him back together again. More than just simple sensation.

"I want to make you feel good. I want to make both of us feel good." Connor's fingers pulsed around the nape of Hank's neck. He stared forlornly at his dick.

Hank fell quiet. The silence stretched between them. Hank settled a hand on Connor's hip, rubbing his thumb in small circles that teased the base of his cock.

"Can I try something?" Hank asked.

Connor paused, frowning. 'Try something' sounded tentative and uncertain. But Hank wanted to make this work as much as Connor did, and Connor trusted him.

He trusted Hank so much.

"Alright." Connor nodded. 

Hank shuffled back against the headboard and pulled Connor between his cocked knees until Connor's back was pressed to Hank's front. Connor leaned into him with a contented sigh. Hank skirted the coarse bristles of his mustache over Connor's shoulder, puffing warm breath across his dermis. Connor hid a smile and laced their fingers together. Hank's nuzzling continued as he dragged his broad hands up Connor's chest, down his taut stomach, to the sharp planes of his hips. He ignored the dick entirely, tracing patterns into Connor's skin with his calloused fingers.

"Open up for me, babe." Hank tapped a finger to Connor's abdomen.

"Is that what we're doing now?" Connor shot him a lazy grin but deactivated the skin around his stomach. He pressed the panels until they slid open, revealing blinking circuitry underneath.

"The rest of this too," Hank splayed his hand, so his thumb touched Connor's artificial navel, and his pinky skimmed the edge of his cock.

Connor bled the skin away in increments, revealing the plate that connected his new phallus to the rest of his body. Hank teased his fingers over the seam.

"Do you feel this?" Hank whispered, so close his lips brushed Connor's ear.

"Yes," Connor sighed and tipped his head back, arching into Hank's touch. "I feel you."

Hank pressed, and the plate slid loose. All those minutes spent calibrating trickled away as the process began to reverse itself. Connor would have felt more like protesting if Hank hadn't dropped his mouth to Connor's shoulder to kiss him, the same moment he slipped his fingers inside the port.

Warnings popped up rapid fire in Connor's HUD. Foreign object inserted. Intrusion. Remove to avoid damage. Connor minimized them into background noise and just let himself feel.

The first time they’d tried this it had been jarring, the shock of pleasure unreal and frightening. Connor worried he might shut down, or reset, or malfunction to the extreme of damaging some part of his body. But he was very terrible at saying no to Hank. And it was… glorious might be the right word. Earth-shattering.

Different species of lovemaking, this one exotic and powerful.

Hank's fingers danced through the wires, plucking them taut. Power surged through Connor's system, wiping out background processes. Wiping out almost everything, for a moment. A millisecond of being blind and deaf, unaware of anything except Hank's hand inside of him, and Hank's sturdy frame bent around him.

"I wanted to fuck you," Connor groaned.

"With this?" Hank curled his free hand around the base of Connor's dick. He tightened his grip on the wires inside Connor's abdominal panel.

Connor gasped.

The feedback was… it didn't make any sense. He could feel Hank's fingers around him, pressure/heat/Hank's pulse a distant tattoo against a less sensitive array of sensors. Hank pulled at the connecting wires, and everything turned upside down. The pressure of Hank's hand around Connor's cock was almost too much, overwhelming, for those excessive seconds where Hank pulled tight enough that the wires tugged inside their inserts. Hank's fingers trailed down the length of the cord until they met the connection clipping it into the panel’s base.

"Hank," Connor gasped, thrusting into Hank's grip. "Hank, what are you-"

Hank flipped the connector open. Warnings overshot everything across Connor's HUD. He killed them as quickly as he could, but his vision blurred red with the thickness of them.

"I can't feel this," Hank said into the side of Connor's neck. His beard scraped against Connor's skin. "But I love doing this to you. Love seeing exactly how good it feels for you."

"It does," Connor swallowed. He gripped Hank's wrist and pressed him deeper. Hank flipped open another connector and tugged the wire loose. Connor's cock pulsed in Hank's hand. "It feels so good, Hank."

"This gets me going too, y'know?"

Connor knew. Hank's flagging erection had returned to full mast, pressing into Connor's back.

"Never get tired of touching you like this." Hank twisted the wires, grinding them against each other. They jostled loose. Connor's back bowed, gasping, at the surge of errors that followed.

Too much. So much.

Not nearly enough.

"Give me your hand," Hank growled into the shell of Connor's ear.

Connor let go of Hank's wrist and lifted a shaky hand to Hank's cheek. He rasped his fingers through Hank's beard, counting the individual threads of keratin as they passed over his delicate sensors. Hank turned and kissed each fingertip, one by one. He traced them with his tongue. Connor's processors exploded with information. The texture of Hank's lingual papillae, his pulse rapid beneath the muscle and tissue. A bombardment of stimulation. Hank's hand around his cock, stroking him with steady beats. His fingers played Connor's wires like an instrument, corrupting data, interrupting connections, pulling and plucking and sending errors zinging through his systems. And Hank's mouth closed over Connor's fingers, sucking him like he'd sucked on Connor's dick, only now… only now Connor could _feel_ it.

Connor growled. "More."

Hank grinned around Connor's fingers. Connor thrust them deeper into Hank's mouth, just to hear him groan. Hank rumbled out a deep noise of contentment that reverberated all the way up Connor's arm and lit off shocks of silver pleasure through Connor's software. Hank bucked his hips against Connor's ass, dragging his hard cock against him. Connor wrenched himself out of Hank's grip and whirled on him, dragging Hank down the mattress until he was flat on his back. Connor straddled Hank’s hips and leaned over him, plundering his mouth with desperate kisses.

Need clawed at him, making the edges of his vision shaking. All his movements imprecise.

He wanted.

Connor snapped his groin plate back in place, rebooting the calibrations. Quicker now, after the first installation. It hadn't completely disengaged from his systems.

Connor ground their dicks together, eliciting a deep groan from Hank. Hank arched up against him, clutching at Connor's hips.

"Connor," Hank gasped.

Connor leaned back, taking one of Hank's hands with him, pressing it back into his open abdominal cavity. Hank groped through the wires, pushing all the heat of his flesh against Connor's cool panels, forcing temperature warnings to erupt through Connor's HUD.

"Do you want to suck my dick?" Connor asked.

"You know I do."

"You'll keep playing with my wires." It wasn't a question.

"Sure fucking will," Hank answered, regardless.

Connor shuffled up Hank's body until he was straddling Hank's chest. He braced himself with a hand on the wall and pushed forward, smearing the head of his dick across Hank's slightly parted lips.

It was an awkward angle for Hank's arm. Hank steadied Connor with a hand on his ass and slipped his other hand between the thick cables in Connor's abdomen, digging through them, lower and lower, until he was tugging at the connections to the dick itself. Electricity sparked behind Connor's eyes.

"Oh!" He couldn't stop himself from thrusting against Hank's lips.

Hank opened his mouth and welcomed him in. The warm-wet-pressure came back, sharp in pin-prickle spots when Hank tugged. He shoved Connor deeper, with that rough hand on his ass, and plucked at Connor's wires until Connor's hips bucked of their own accord.

"If you're not careful, I'm going to hurt you." Connor gave Hank's beard a sharp tug.

Hank's eyes fluttered open. He leaned back until the head of Connor's dick was nestled over his spit-slick bottom lip, and met Connor's gaze. His eyes were so blue, so bright. Erroneous code sputtered through Connor's processors, freezing him in place. Hank's pupils were blown wide, lust-drunk and slightly unfocused.

“Then give it to me,” Hank rumbled, his voice as wrecked as Connor had ever heard it.

Connor soothed his hand down Hank's cheek. "You do get off on this."

"Yeah." Hank let the word reverberate out over Connor's cock. "I like being elbow deep in your wires. Playing with your fucky robot shit. I like taking care of you too, asshole."

A warmth entirely unrelated to Hank’s fiddling bloomed deep in Connor’s chest. An indescribable cacophony of feelings that was almost enough on its own to overload Connor’s rational thought.

_Hank_ , he wanted to say, but didn’t. Swallowed it back because he was certain he’d break if he didn’t.

Hank urged Connor back into his mouth and twisted his fingers around wires - loose, adequately connected, all of it. He couldn't possibly see what he was doing. Connor didn't care. The tight pressure of Hank's mouth and the sharp jerk of wires coming out of place made the world erupt into a red-white haze. There was nothing except the places where Hank touched him. Hank's mouth, Hank's fingers, Hank's chest under Connor's weight, with his pounding, off-kilter heartbeat. Hank groaned liked it was _his_ dick getting sucked and yanked something loose from deep inside Connor.

All of Connor's processors overloaded at once.

Connor floated in oblivion, dancing around the edges of a garden that didn't exist anymore. Corrupted bits of code garbled themselves into strings of nonsense, cracked and reformed as binary, and, slowly, processed itself into information Connor could comprehend.

When he came back to his body, he found himself simulating deep breaths, the wood of the bed frame cracked under his hands. Hank shivered between his thighs, face turned away from Connor's still hard-cock, ejaculate - Connor's ejaculate - smeared over his bruised lips. Hank licked it off and scrubbed the rest of it from his beard with a shaky hand.

"Hank," Connor gasped. He forced himself to let go of the bed frame and eased off of Hank's chest, dropping unsteadily to the mattress beside him.

"That boner doesn't go away, huh?" Hank's voice was deliciously rough.

Connor dove in and captured his lips. Tasted himself, the synthetic seminal fluid, in Hank's mouth. It wasn't a particularly exciting taste, but knowing what it was, what Hank had done, made it sweet.

"Not on its own, no," said Connor, as he pulled away. "But I can turn it off."

"Handy." Hank grinned. "How'd that feel?"

"Which part?"

"Cracking the fucking bedframe." Hank rolled his eyes. "The blowjob. The dick part."

"Oh." Connor considered it. It had been... good. Very good. With Hank messing with the connections to the rest of his processors. Immeasurably good. "I enjoyed it."

"The mouthful of spunk gave me that idea. Go on." Hank shuffled to his side, head propped up on a hand. His dick was still hard. Connor snaked a thigh between Hank's knees and pressed against it. Hank's pulse jumped.

"It was... hot. I can sense pressure and temperature. Texture. It's similar to touching my face or my chest."

"Similar, but not the same?"

"It's a little more... intense?" Connor frowned down at himself. "Not quite like an electrical surge, less than that. But it's pleasurable. I'm not sure how to describe it in ways you'd understand."

Hank stared at him, unblinking. His chest convulsed with an aborted chuckle, swallowed down.

Connor narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Sounds like a regular dick to me, Connor."

Connor scoffed. "It's not what I expected it to be. It's much less sensitive than my fingers and my tongue."

"Jesus," Hank breathed. "Just how sensitive _is_ that stuff?"

"I can do real-time chemical analysis in my mouth, Hank." Connor leveled him with a hard stare. "The phallus can't give me an accurate reading of your pulse when you touch it. My fingers can. They can determine the width of your hair to fractions of millimeters and count the number of pores in your skin. I can't do that with my penis."

"Fucking... shit."

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I... Fuck. That's nuts."

Connor thrust lazily against Hank, trailing his hand down Hank's chest to tweak a nipple. "It's a vast improvement to the toys, even if it's not quite what I expected it to be. I'd still like to fuck you with it."

Hank grinned. "Was kinda hoping you would. Your orgasms aren't gonna slow down now that you've got a dick, are they?"

"I don't suspect they will, no." Connor pushed Hank back against the bed and eased between his thighs. "They're just going to be messier."

"Am I gonna regret this?" Hank said it with a grin, eyes dancing.

He would have regretted the phallus he’d been eyeing up in the department store. The option Connor had ultimately chosen was still larger than average, still going to play havoc with Hank's body. Hank couldn't possibly think Connor wasn't going to fuck him as often as humanly possible.

"No," said Connor, leaning in to nuzzle Hank's beard. He smelled salty and base, like Connor's ejaculate. Perfect. "You won't regret it. I promise."

Connor couldn't let him regret it.

"You're probably gonna blow my back out though, huh?"

"Probably." Connor leaned back and winked. "I'll find a way to fix that too."


End file.
